


It’ll Last Longer

by orphan_account



Series: Kink_Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Mild D/s, Pictures, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’ll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink_bingo square, "pictures!"

“Isaac.”

Another blinding flash of light, a chuckle and the soft swish of a Polaroid fluttering to the ground.

“Isaac, seriously, my dick is gonna chafe.”

“Hush,” he bites back, raising the camera again and taking perverse pleasure in the way the lens distorts Stiles’ naked body, throwing the angles off. He snaps another picture and moves closer. “Let me.” He commands in a delicate tone, pushing at Stiles’ sides until he turns.

Stiles sighs and rolls onto his stomach.

“Knees bent, no touching yourself.”

“I don’t know how you got so bossy.” Stiles snaps, though it dissolves into a pleased sigh when Isaac traces his fingertips over his stretched hole and straining cock. “Jesus, Isaac, c’mon already—!”

“No.” Isaac tells him simply as he holds the camera at eye level, and snaps a picture of his thumb sinking inside Stiles. “You’re gorgeous like this, perfect.” His fingertips trace a red hand print—from earlier, their first round where all the frustrations and pent up  _wantneedgimme_  of the week come tumbling out. “I need to capture it.” He idly says, taking another picture of the hand print, and then of the bitemark on the inside of Stiles’ thigh.

Stiles sighs, and gives in, as he always does. His shoulders sink until he’s barely supporting himself on the bed, instead bracing all his weight in his knees and presenting his ass to Isaac.

“I wish I was an alpha, so I could knot you. Take pictures of it, so you could see yourself splitting open.”

Stiles groans and curls his fists in the sheets. “You’re such an asshole.”

“I know.” Isaac taunts, shuffling forward and snapping a quick picture of Stiles gnawing on the pillowcase. He trails slightly sharp nails down Stiles’ back and another Polaroid falls to the bed, detailing the pseudo artwork of red lines across Stiles’ back. “You love it.”

Stiles puffs, chokes on air as only the head of Isaac’s cock slips inside. “I do—” he settles on, pressing his face into the misleading cool of the sheets. “Even with your stupid picture thing.”

“I want to remember how sexy you are like this, always.” Isaac tells him, familiar and tender as he always is, when they do this. He aims the camera at where he’s rhythmically thrusting into Stiles, bringing him closer to the edge, slow and slow and slowly.

“Fuck, c’mon,” Stiles obeys, though, never once moves to touch himself.

“Such a good boy.”

“If you’re gonna turn it into a fucking production you should just invest in a fucking video camera!”

Isaac captures a perfect still of Stiles’ head thrown back over his shoulder in a lust-hazed scowl. He pulls out and shoves Stiles onto his back, resumes fucking him and captures his stunned face in a qhite frame. “Come for me, Stiles, come for me and my camera, let me see it.”

“You’re such a fucking freak,” Stiles gasps out, around clenched teeth and kiss swollen lips. He rolls his hips and comes untouched; Isaac catches it all in a single moment, on film—the way Stiles’ back arches and the way his come streaks up his chest; the way his nipples are pebbled and how every tendon in his body stretches; his ‘o’ face, slack and tense and alluring.

That particular Polaroid has barely hit the floor when Isaac takes another of his own come spurting out onto Stiles’ hole. He hums as he dribbles down to the bed.

“Bedtime, freak.”

Isaac cuddles up close, and Stiles leans in with a tired grin for the obligatory “We just had sex and we’re super cute” picture of the afterglow.


End file.
